


To See Me

by Kaishiru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Family Drama, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Teenage Drama, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi Motou feels as though he doesn't exist. His only friend, Anzu is too busy to hangout with him. Yugi feels even more alone until he meets the transfer student, Yami Sennen, the most popular guy in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Pairing(s):** Yami Yugi x Yugi Mutou (Puzzleshipping), possible OcxOC

 **Warning(s):** Language, yaoi smut in later chapters, possible violence. (More warnings to be added as I see fit...)

* * *

_***Yugi's POV*** _

As usual, I walked into school knowing what to expect. Nobody says 'hi' to me when I walk past them in plain sight. Depressing, I know. My two friends Honda and Jonouchi left the country for the year to study abroad. When they told me that they were doing that, I couldn't believe my ears. They were going to be in this exchange program to the United States to teach Japanese History to the American children. Ones who are in grades six through eight. In the U.S., I figure that's what they call “middle school.” We do talk on Skype but it's not an every day thing. I do miss them very much...

Now, I only have one friend who remains here and her name is Anzu. I used to have a crush on her last year but I guess that was just a phase with me. We're still very good friends and she does hang out with me too but she's going out with some guy right now. Feeling alone as lunch period rolled around, I decided to go to the roof. It was a nice Spring day so why not, right?

Once I bought my usual lunch, a couple of bentos filled with vegetable sushi, I headed up to the roof for some alone time. 'Alone time.' I chuckled to myself. 'I should really make some more friends.' The only other person who should feel like an outsider like me is that attractive-looking transfer student. Crap, his name escapes me. After being here for about three months, everyone likes him and he says hi to everyone even people who don't know him. It really annoyed me. _He_ annoyed me. Even he doesn't know I exist. At least I think he doesn't know I exist. It doesn't matter anyway, I thought as I had continued making my way to the roof.

When I finally reached the roof area of the school, I opened the door then I walked across the granite tiles towards the five foot high stone balcony. It was then I saw that transfer student again. With his spiky multi- color hair, perfect body and face. 'I bet he could get anyone he could ever want.' I thought to myself as I attempted to turn my attention to my food and not at him. But I was unsuccessful. Irritation flashed through me as I wanted to eat in peace as I could see that his friends would be up here at any moment. I'd rather be alone than actually be forced to feel that way with a group of people not acknowledging my existence in the least bit.

I tried to not pay attention to him but with someone in the same place as me who looks like he does, it's hard not to realize there is another person in the area with you. He's really weird. All he ever does is stare into space all day and sighs a lot. Sometimes when I'm in the same room as him and if I'm not looking directly at him, he stares at me. If our eyes meet, even for a split second, he immediately looks away. It's creepy and kind of annoying. What the hell is with him anyway?

The transfer had heard me opening my drink and bento before he decided to come over to me and greet me. _'No. Stay away from me. Don't come near me—damn.'_ The transfer was now a few feet away from me. His bright crimson eyes examining me with mere curiosity. I'm not sure if I should ignore him and continue eating or try to engage him in some form of conversation. Before he could even decide, he decided to talk to me first.

"Hello. You come up here to eat often?" he asked, smiling generously as he took a seat next to me. I flinched slightly at the sound of his voice. It sounded velvety but full of masculinity. And I liked it. He sounded very nice and I have to wonder why I never truly listened to how he sounded while he has been here so far.

"Yes." I answered him as politely as I could manage. Seriously? Why the hell is he even talking to me? It's not like I wanted him to. I bet someone dared him to. God, I only wanted to eat my lunch up on the school roof in peace. We stood in silence awkwardly. This is getting weirder by the second.

"Hey, so I don't mean to pry but do you have any lunch money? I lost mine on the way to school."

I was displeased then. He came to ask me for some money. Fantastic. That's the only thing people ask me whenever they _do_ pay attention to me. Once they have their money, they either forget to say thank you or get my name wrong. The only problem about that is, I can never say no to them. I'm afraid that they'll beat me up if I do say no. So I say 'yes' to them instead. I didn't want to come as off rude to the transfer student, so I gave him what's left of my lunch money.

"Thanks. Uhh…" he began as he scratched his left temple. "What is your name?" he finally asked, looking as if he wished he asked who I was in the beginning.

"Um, Yugi. Yugi Motou." I answered, looking slightly taken aback. He asked for my name? That's the first time someone has done that. Weird.

"Yugi huh? Well thanks, Yugi." He replied with a smile on his face as my cheeks flushed pink slightly from chagrin.

This guy... He was attractive looking. How can I even think that when I'm a guy myself? Does that mean I might be gay? I'm not sure if that's it. I hang out with Jonouchi and Honda and I never felt anything for them. But there was something about this transfer that draws me in. He was tall and very lean yet muscular at the same time which balanced him out very well. His skin was a little tan. His hair was oddly the same style as mine yet totally different. Spiky with red streaks in it with blond bangs. Maybe it's because he could pull it off so much better than I can is the reason I am attracted to him. And his eyes were a frightening but intriguing color. Bright crimson. For some reason, they fascinated me. Yami fascinated me in general...

"You're welcome." I finally managed to get out.

"Stay here while I go buy my lunch. I want to talk to you." He beckoned me as he opened the door and dashed down the stairs quickly. I sat there staring after him as I thought, ' _That was weird. He actually wants to talk to me?'_

My cheeks turned even redder when I thought about it some more. Then I thought that this would be a perfect opportunity for me to make a friend. Yeah, if I talk to the transfer student and hang out with him, then we could become friends. I smiled at my new plan and sighed. Then I just realized that I didn't get his name. Crap, this sort of thing always happens. If I even remotely gain a friend, I forget what their name is even though I memorized their faces. They stop talking to me immediately after they know I've forgotten their name.

Damn, this is not good. I can't believe I forgot to ask his name! My eyes started to sting. I always tended to cry when I'm angry or frustrated. It was a pretty embarrassing trait of mine. What is wrong with me? Why am I crying over someone I don't even know? My tears started brimming over but I wiped them away. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and before I knew it, the transfer student came back. My amethyst eyes widened as I registered this moment. He actually came back and he had food. Elated, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello." I said, standing up and bowing towards him. "Um, I don't mean to be forgetful or anything but I sorta forgot to ask for your name so, what's your name?" I asked him, smiling awkwardly as I twiddled my fingers.

"Yami Sennen." He answered ever so casually. I nodded when I did my best to commit his name to memory.

"So what did you want to talk to me for?" I asked as we sat against the wall like before then started to eat our lunch together.

"Well, you seemed a bit lonely and so I thought you needed someone to talk to and hang out with. Plus, you seem like an interesting person. I wonder why no one wants to get to know you better." Yami explained as I looked away flushing. Everything he described about me was true down to the last detail. He hit it right on the nose. I munched on a few rice balls when he asked, "So tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much. You'll think I'm lame." I mumbled, looking at my half eaten rice ball.

"Try me."

I was mildly surprised when my mouth started spilling out everything almost in a rush.

"I like to play games. You know like card games and video games. It's sort of my main hobby. My grandfather owns a game shop not too far from here. So I kind of became obsessed with games thanks to him. Whenever I go out somewhere, it'd usually be to an arcade where I play with other gamers. None of them ever formed any solid friendships with me.” I started to say as part of my attention went back to Yami to see if he was interested even while he was opening his drink at the moment.

So I continued talking. “Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who plays games at this school. My friend Anzu hardly plays games anymore and I don't like to play by myself. Sometimes I get picked on for playing games so much. I like cats and sweet foods. Whenever I could, I went to a cafe with my friends to eat the delicious cakes they had." I said as I sighed. "Oh sorry. I'm rambling." I thought he'd be annoyed with my nonstop babbling about my obsession with gaming but Yami really seemed genuinely interested. It surprised me and it made me think he really might like me. As a friend. I'm willing to take that for now.

"No, it's actually nice. You sound like a fun person, Yugi." I stare at him, looking surprised. No one's ever said that about me. Anzu said that to me once but I barely hang out with her anymore thanks to her latest obsession with her new boyfriend. I swear if I ever found someone I loved and got with them, I wouldn't just ditch my friends. Basically, I would make time for them along with my significant other.

I eventually recovered from my initial shock from Yami's compliment and said, "Thanks." We continued to eat our food in silence for a bit before I decided to ask Yami the same question he'd asked me. "So, what do you like to do, Yami?"

"I like to listen to music, hang out in the park alone if it's a nice day, going to karaoke or clubbing with my friends. Sometimes we change it up and hit the arcade too. But we only play Dance Dance Revolution when we're there.” he answered casually as he took a bite of his food, chewing it a few times and swallowed before he thought to speak again. “Not only do I play DDR, I play everything else as well." He answered me as he took a sip of his drink. I had to resist staring at him with apparent shock as Ithought to myself, _'_ _He likes to game too._ _'_ Not as much as I do but he plays like the average person does in their daily lives. I was beginning to like Yami more now. He sounds more awesome than I had never made him out to be.

"Is there anyone you can confide in?"

"No. I have a lot of friends but none who I can confide in. How about you?"

"Just Anzu right now. My other friends, Jonouchi and Honda are studying abroad. Anzu's my only friend who is here at the moment. But she's been busy of late with her new boyfriend..."

"So, you haven't had anyone to hang out with?"

"That's right." I answered automatically

"So, how about we hang out together. We can be friends." he suggested looking over at me, smiling. I gasped slightly and my amethyst eyes widened. How I have waited so long for someone to ask me to hang out, let alone be friends with them. I'm feeling strangely buoyant right now. In the very depths of my heart, I wish for us to be friends. Best friends.

"Okay. Let's be friends Yami." I finally answered him after regaining my senses then sipped some more of my Pepsi.

"I'll drink to that." He said as he grabbed his drink and tapped it against mine before we both took a swig.

During the time we had lunch together, I smiled and laughed along with him. Talking about whatever came to mind and just bonding over more interests while we ate our lunch. I found that he is from Egypt and even though he does speak Egyptian, his Japanese is surprisingly fluent... I hardly noticed any mistakes. Maybe I was so into him that I didn't even notice them. Oh well.

I was euphoric as I walked to class with Yami since we have the same classes together. All this time, I wanted someone to see me, to know that I exist, to know my name. Now I finally found someone that fulfills all of my quotas. I'm so happy. I know people will be shocked to see us hanging out together because we're so different....as far as they know but they'll get used to it. Now Yami was going to be my first friend in a long while. Well, one that's still here to hang out with me. Still, I didn't care if people will stare at us. I was happy and nothing can ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Hi, beautiful people~~~ So, this fanfiction is actually a slight revamp of what I've posted on fanfiction.net. I might update that fanfiction's chapters with revamped ones but as of now, I'm not sure. For now, I'll just post the revamp here. Anyway, don't ask why Yami's last name is "Sennen." I don't know it's something I borrowed from my best friend's YGO puzzleshipping fanfictions. eheheh.... I do hope this revamp is better than the original. I doubt it. :)
> 
> Well, reviews aren't required but are appreciated~~ ♥


	2. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters nor gain any profit from it. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Warning(s):** **None at the moment. Happy reading~~**

* * *

 

 

 **_*Yugi's POV*_**  

After lunch, Yami and myself walked to class together. We were casually as if we knew each other for a long time, talking but mostly about random stuff. People stared at us with disbelief as they seen us walking into the classroom. It was awkward seeing that I was not as popular as the person next to me. They still stared as I stood next to his desk while he sat in it. I tried to ignore them in order to immerse myself in the conversation I was having with someone I was starting to like a lot. Since we were assigned to different seats, Yami went to the middle row while I sat three rows away from him towards the front. Class began shortly after we were seated. I was overly anxious and wanted school to end so I can talk to him more. And unfortunately for me, this class won't end fast enough for me.

The end of the day finally came. School was over and I couldn't wait to talk to Yami some more. He was the first friend besides Anzu who found me interesting. I gathered my books then crammed them into my school bag and walked over to Yami's desk, eager to talk to him again. He was already surrounded by his friends, five guys whose names I barely knew. They looked as cool as Yami too. Tall, slightly muscular but not as attractive as him. Their hair was kind of unusual too, despite mine and Yami's hairstyle. Different array of colors. Upon noticing me, Yami smiled and stood up.

"Hey Yugi. These are my friends: Yasushi Chono, Kazuki Takemoto, Yuta Shiraki, Keisuke Tsuchiya and Nobuo Yakushi. Guys, this is Yugi Motou." said Yami as he gestured to each of his friends. Yasu's hair was deep burgundy, slightly unkempt with streaks of purple in the strands. Kazuki's hair was platinum blonde, cropped short and spiked up with just the right amount of hair gel. Yuta had jet black hair that framed his face but was spiked up in the back. Keisuke's hair was also black but it was unkempt to the point where it actually suited him. Nobu had bright orange hair, obviously dyed and it was past his shoulders slightly.

"Hello." I murmured shyly, bowing.

"Hey." said Yami's five friends collectively, staring at me apprehensively. I wonder if they think I'm weird already and are questioning why Yami is even talking to someone like me. To be honest, if I were them, I'd do the same thing. I am weird after all. The thought itself did make me a bit depressed as I tried to hide it in front of this group of really cool looking people and Yami too. No need to give him a reason to think I don't need friends...or at least more of them.

"So I was thinking that we all go to the arcade after school. Yugi likes to game too." Yami suggested. His friends glanced over at me with doubtful looks. And it begins....

"Does he like DDR?" Yasu asked, glancing over at Yami. ' _Hi, I'm right here,'_ is what I wanted to say to Yasu.

"Ask him, Yasu." beckoned Yami who sounded irritated. That was a bit strange...

"Sorry. So Yugi, do you like DDR?" Yasu finally asked me.

"Yes. But I like all games in general." I answered him.

"Oh cool. Now that makes seven of us." 'Seven of us?' What exactly did he mean by that? Does this mean he wants me to join their gang? If so, then I'm all for this. The more friends, the better.

"So Yugi, want to come with us?" Yami asked. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Great. Now it's settled. We hit the arcade!" Everyone cheered loudly. I just smiled but I know I was practically screaming for joy on the inside. It's my first time out with Yami and it involves gaming. This is going to be a good evening.

We left the school grounds after I called Grandpa and told him that I might be late to dinner. He seemed okay with that which was a huge relief. After that, we proceeded to the arcade, Dave & Buster's. This place really isn't far from my house either but I did walk past my street in order to get there. I love Dave & Buster's because they've got good food, awesome games and a bar. Even though I don't drink. I live for this place. The atmosphere there is amazing. We arrived shortly after 4:30 and entered the building. And I was practically bouncing with excitement.

I sighed when we'd entered. I'm at my real home. Yami heard me and asked, "You really must like being here. I guess this must be your second home, right?"

I nodded and replied with a smile, "Yeah. I love it here." Yami smiled at my answer.

The greeter welcomed us in and told us to enjoy ourselves. I knew the greeter of course. He said 'hi' to me since I frequent here a lot. I basically spend my allowance on this place every week. I probably shelled out over $6000 here so far. That is sort of depressing if you think about it but it's so totally worth it.

After supercharging our D&B cards, we got some sodas and headed to the DDR game. Keisuke and Yuta were the first ones to go up on the machine. The lights lit up after they slid their cards. They chose the Difficult setting on the game then chose their song. The lights grew even brighter as the song began. It was a classical techno type of song. It sounded weird yet it was catchy. I found myself humming to the song shortly after it began. I look over and noticed Yami dancing to the arrows on the screen like his friends were. But unlike them, he was in sync with the beat. Seeing him so focused, and so in sync with the music got me a little excited to get up there.

The song was done a minute later Yami offered to go next. I was gonna stand back and watch since I didn't want my dancing to bring down his but Yami wasn't having it. Since I was the new addition to his group, he made me dance with him. I know I'm not bad at DDR but Yami's dancing looked so good that my dancing looks like absolute shit compared to his. Yami saw how worried I was about getting up there and took my hand. I gasped lightly and pulled away quickly. It wasn't because he grabbed it so suddenly. When he touched me, it felt as if an electric current passed through us. It was a strange feeling.

"Sorry." he said as he pulled his hand back as well. We got up on the dance platforms, scanned our cards and Yami chose the difficulty and I chose the song. 'Twilight Zone' on Expert. It's one of my favorite songs and to my surprise Yami's too. The lights grew bright and the song began Yami and I were on point with the arrows as we stomped down on the dance pad hitting the arrows with exact timing. At one point, he told me, "Follow my lead." I didn't get what he meant until he took my hand again then flipped me over his body strategically to when the arrows came up on the screen, I hit them perfectly when I'd landed. What Yami did was _so_ awesome. I never thought you could do that on DDR. The song ended right there after our stunt.

I didn't notice that semi large a crowd gathered behind us until we turned around. They cheered for us and Yami took my hand again then bowed to the crowd together. That static electricity feeling came back again. I flushed. Yami thought I was slightly exhausted from the game play and made me sit out while he played against Yasu and Nobu for four rounds. He looked so awesome dancing up there, moving gracefully as his feet hit the arrows with remarkable timing. Like a scarf flowing in the wind. Soon, the song was done and he had won by a few grades. His face was completely flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat when he returned to me.

"So, you having fun?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"A blast." I answered smiling. It was true. This was the most fun I've had in a while. I definitely needed this.

"That's good."

"Oh, uh here." I handed him a refill of his soda.

"Thanks." Yami gulped the whole thing down within seconds and I went to fetch him his 6th refill while I get my 2nd. I returned with both of our glasses and handed him his.

"Thanks Yugi."

"Anytime." I said as I smiled lightly.

Yami didn't look like he was spent but he did show it. I could see his legs buckling as we stood and watched his friends in a dance battle against each other. Well he did play for two straight hours without resting his legs. I took him to one of the booths to sit down and rest his legs. We can't sit here for long because we don't have any food. Not like we'll be here for five hours. We're only sitting here because we want to rest. And not sit on the floor.

"Man, my legs feel like heavy weights being attached to them," he laughed.

"You should rest some before going home, Yami." I told him as I laughed too. Talking to him felt like we have been friends for years. It was...comforting. Maybe we'll be friends for a long time for real. I would definitely like that. “I don't think I can carry you anyway.”

"Yeah, You're like almost a head shorter than I am so I would just pull you down to the ground if you even try carry me home."

"Shut up." I flushed.

"You know it's true, Little One and you know it." I scoffed and Yami smiled. His smile made my heart skip a beat. But that nickname... Can't I get something a bit cooler? It sounds like a little kid's name...

"Don't call me 'Little One.'" My cheeks burned even hotter and Yami laughed yet again. I let out an exasperated sigh. "How are your legs?" I finally asked him after he was done with his laughing fit. For some reason, I was really begining to like the sound of how he laughs.

"Fine. Do you want to dance with me again?" I asked him casually.

"Okay." Yami seems so nonchalant when he takes my hand, still sending off electric signals through my body, and pulls me off to the DDR game again. We ended up drawing a bigger crowd than before when Yami and I did a series of stunts on the game again, after setting the difficulty lower this time. I had fun even more this time around especially since Yami is my dance partner again on this game. And we did even more thrilling stunts that would've sent me into cardiac arrest when he swung me a couple of times. We ended up giving two more encores because the crowd loved our dancing on the game.

Now _my_  legs are throbbing. Once we were outside of Dave & Buster's ten minutes later, Yami and I said goodbye to now my new friends and went home together. He's the one who had to help me walk a little since DDR ruined whatever chance I had of walking properly tonight. The pain and somewhat numbness was totally worth it since I got to hang out with the first friend I've made in a while all in the same day. Yami had my left arm over his shoulder and one of his is on my waist trying to hold me up. The closeness was making my face burn wildly. Luckily for me it's dark enough to the point where he can't see my face clearly.

We closed in on my house soon enough and my face was still hot. The streetlights were bright as day and I'm positive that Yami will see my the color of my face is like that of a tomato. I tried several times to shove myself away from Yami, but he was adamant about keeping me close to him for some reason. This made my cheeks even redder than before. I didn't think that was possible. Yami finally let go of me when we were in front of my house/game shop. He looked at me like he just figured something out about me.

"So you live in a game shop?" he asked.

"In a sense." I answered him automatically as I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal but at the same time, I kind of hoped he would find this a bit interesting. “Grandpa has taught me about most of the games in there. Like card games. It's pretty cool. We also have console games too but he tries to keep me from getting addicted to those.” Oh no, I'm babbling.

"Card games? That's pretty cool. You must be happy." He sounded like he approved of this. That was something most people would question or at least wonder if I would ever get sick of living inside of a game shop. It's not like I lived in the store. Our home was behind it...I think. Still, Yami sounded like he thought this was cool. Maybe I can ask him if he wants to play one of the card games that's popular...

"Yeah, I am... I love it. Living in grandpa's shop. If I wasn't his grandson, I would dream about living or at least owning a game shop." I was smiling then. My friends knew that I was passionate about gaming but they didn't understand why quite fully or they just thought I was too obsessed.

“I think I'll definitely stop by. I want to see what you have and maybe get into gaming a bit more with you.” Oh yes, I would so love this. You don't understand. Of course, I don't want to say this to him as if I'm desperate. I kind of am but I really don't want to push him away with this habitual trait of mine...

We stared at each other for a bit. Yami's crimson eyes looked slightly brighter for some reason. They looked so beautiful even though most people would consider them to be very menacing. There was no way I could ever find them menacing. Even when he himself is so nice and kind to me too. It may sound strange but I could get lost in them forever. And I wouldn't care if I did either. I'd welcome that.

While I had admired one of my most favorite features of his, I had then remembered what I was going to say to him.

"Thanks for today. It was really fun. I definitely needed it." I said. It was true. I haven't had a fun night out with friends in a while since they were both busy with their own thing. Not that I mind but I was lonely. And I admit it. If Yami haven't given me the chance to hang out with him and his friends, I would have spent the rest of my time at home, playing games and wondering what I could do to make more friends without them thinking I'm really weird at first glance.

I do hope we can hang out like that everyday. Well not everyday but often. Being with friends and having fun with them makes everything better.

"Don't mention it. You did need that for a while, Yugi. Friends, I mean." stated Yami, who seemed like he was guilty for saying that. But he didn't offend me so there's no need for that look. Even with those divine crimson eyes...

"Mm-hm." Then I looked away from Yami's brilliant crimson eyes, trying to deny the obvious feelings that were starting to surface. How can this even happen so quickly? This sort of feeling was impossible in the actual world. I think there's something wrong with me... I couldn't look him now. I couldn't look at his perfect face and his perfect eyes. If I looked into them any longer than I should, I would've done something drastic. Or say something completely stupid... I'm sure my face is as red as his eyes right now.

"Your face is beet red." Yami noted as he laughed. He leaned in towards me then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. It's cute."

 _'_ _Wait, cute? Did he just say I'm—_ _'_ I lost my train of thought when he kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow." My heart stopped for a moment then picked up again, beating quicker than before. I'm like, ' _Holy hell! Did Yami just kiss me on my cheek?_ _'_

It took me several minutes to get my brain working right before I entered my house. I'm sure Grandpa was just preparing or finishing making dinner when he heard me slam the door and shout, "Grandpa, I'm home!" He peered out of the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome home, Yugi! I've just finished cooking dinner. Wash your hands." He said then ducked back into the kitchen. I walked upstairs to the bathroom in a daze still. I headed to my bedroom, which was further down the hall, to drop off my school bag. Then I headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. I'm still in a daze from that kiss on the cheek from Yami earlier. I didn't expect that to happen. It was out of the blue. I used the toilet and then washed my hands upon entering the bathroom. Guess I had too much to drink at Dave & Buster's earlier. Then splashed cold water on my face to cool it down. It sort of worked but I was still noticeably red. So I tried to put Yami's kissing my cheek out of my mind for now.

I walked down stairs and sat at the dining room table and thanked Grandpa for the food. I immediately wolfed my food down not realizing how famished I was. Grandpa asked how my day was. I just told him that I made a new friend and went to the arcade after school today nothing more. Of course I left out the part where Yami kissed me on the cheek. That part would've freaked him out. I thanked Grandpa for cooking dinner again then went up to my room. I did my homework before going to take a shower.

After changing out of my clothes, I wrapped a large white towel around my waist then walked towards the bathroom. After entering and locking the door, I let the tub fill with water. After that, I unwrap my towel and let it pool at my feet as I head over to the dangling shower head and grab it off the hook. Then I turned the water on warm to mildly hot. The way I like it and relax under the soothing heat while scrubbing myself clean. After I finished scrubbing, I rinsed then decided to soak in the tub. The heat of the water feels good to my aching legs so I let out a relaxed sigh.

I start replaying the events of my day in my head again. The time I met Yami and we talked for a while. When we went to Dave & Buster's with his friends and played DDR together. Then the kiss he gave me on the cheek... My head spun when I thought of everything we done simultaneously. After ten or fifteen minutes in the tub, I was getting a little pruned so I got out of the tub and toweled off. I changed into my pajamas after getting back to my room then combed my now damp hair. Then I plopped face down into my pillow and got under my comforter. As I began slipping into unconsciousness, there were a few things I might have realized. I know I've gained a friend today rather quickly, a best friend. It was alright. I was in no position to pass up friends after all. That friend happens to be an obsessive gamer like me. Now that is a bonus if you ask me.

There were other things I've noticed too. Like, I've noticed how nice he is and fun and wicked awesome at playing Dance Dance Revolution. The best thing about this is that not only he plays that game but any game. I like that he's considerate and listens to others. Something I kind of thought he wouldn't be able to do at first. I've misjudged him, definitely. He's also gorgeous and has the most beautiful crimson eyes. That should scare me but it doesn't. I find them really enchanting... Yami is really beautiful and so wonderful. And....I'm falling in love with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Still trying to work on this revamp and I feel like since this is a multi chapter fanfiction, I should try to crank out chapter 5 of this while I'm doing the revamping. Oh while I was revamping this chapter kind of, I was looking up Dance Dance Revolution videos on youtube. uvu; Ahhh DDR feels~~ I loved that game so much.... I miss it. Now it's all about Dance Central and whatnot. My favorite dance game is dead to everyone and I'm sad.
> 
> And yes, I am very much aware there is no Dave & Busters in Japan. Just wanted to make that note before people start screaming at me about inaccuracies.
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~~


End file.
